bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Spetsnaz15
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a MOCers Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Spetsnaz15. Bienvenido Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Azn-Boy01 (Discusión) 21:20 4 mar 2012 Bueno si quieres Crear una Historia Puedes ver la Siguente Pagina: Rescate Si quieres Agregar un Plantilla ponle en donde dice Añadir otras PLantillas :) por ejejmplo si quieres hacer un Toa: Si tienes problemas buscando una Plantilla o no sabes el Nombre de una En la Pagina de Portada de la Wiki, vienen una Seccion llamado Plantilla hai habra muchas plantillas que te podran ser utilies :) Tmabien hay alguna s reglas por Ejemeplo una pagina que estes protegida no debes de editarla sin Permiso, y uanque no diga que este protegida si es de otro usuario debes preguntar :) Si necesitas mas ayuda puedes Contactar a Usuario: Diebeq5b el Fundador de la Wikia. P: Si necesitas mas ayuda solo Dime o a Diebeq :) PD2: Te deseo lo mejor :D Lo siento Perdón, pero dijiste "Corran" y yo corro. ¿me meto y hago como si nada? Una vez más, lo siento Garmagic 20:08 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Denuncia recibida ya le he dicho a Diebeq el caso de Toxic -pipolo . Dice que no es la primera vez que ve un comportamiento en contra de Jdybionicle y que va a revisar el historial y a monitorear la actividad de Toxic -pipolo para ponder tomar la mejor decisión. PD: ¡Es posible que me vaya a hacer administrador! ;-) PD 2: Tranquiiilo. A tí ni te he mencionado en la denuncia. Garmagic 14:26 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Urgente Anda y que le den! actualmente aqui en Chile acaba de temblar con un grado de 5,8 en la escala de Richter y el epicentro fue en la Cuidad de Tacna aqui son las 18:50 y no paso nada eso haya en Mexico seria terremoto joder D: "Ta" bien por mí vale, puedes corregir, pero... ¿tienes el permiso de Azn? que la serie la compartimos el y yo, y si no está de acuerdo... En fín, ya se lo he preguntado. Garmagic 13:11 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Perdon ¡¡¡No era mi intension hacerte sentir mal!!! por favor perdoname :( Re: Te resumo Gracias por la aclaración, ¿pero con infectado te refieres a que su cuenta está hackeada? PD: un poco de razón sí que tienes, la actividad e investigación de Jdy me está empezando a preocupar. Y me mosquea un poco que haya vuelto a quitar el chat. PD 2: ¿Cómo sabes que había escrito ese mensaje a Jdy? Garmagic 19:54 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: No se por qué ¿dices que debo desbloquear a Azn? ¿cómo? Y no puedo reabrir el chat sin autorización de diebeq |:-( Re: No me J*** Sí, soy administrador, pero no llevo ni tres semanas, soy un novato. No sé como hacerlo. Esto está acelerándome mucho la tensión. Están pasándo demasiadas cosas a la vez. La vida aquí pasa a un ritmo más lento, nunca me han pasado tantas cosas a la vez. Y te repito que no puedo activar al chat sin autorización de diebeq. Tendremos que "Mensajearnos". Hola. Yo conosco una Forma de comunicarnos por un Blog :D si quieren yo lo Hago :D el link: http://es.bionicletales.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Junia-98/Comunicasion guarra civil Va a ser una guerra de mas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tambien van a aver uno o dos disparos de elementos entre medias. Me vendrían bien tus consejos, pero antes, mírate la pagina de los Seres Ultimus, para estar bien informado ;-) PD: has visto el mensaje que te puse antes (el de re: no me j***) Re: Re: Pos el argumento de batalla es tipo como el de las tres pelis de transformers. ¿las has visto, no? Si no prueba en cuevana, una web pirata de tu región en la que se ven las pelis en ingles, no creo que te importe, viviendo en america. Para verlas hay que descargarse un plug-in, gratuito :-D Re: Are you fuck*** kidding me? ¿enhorabuena por qué? Re: Enohrabuena vale, intentaré convencerle, pero como dice C-3PO, las provavilidades de que cambie de opinion son de una contra 3750 XP el plug-in aparece en la propia web. buscas una peli o serie y te saldrá le descarga del plugin. Es más rápido y facil si se descarga para Firefox o para Google Chrome ;-D que síííííííííííííí.... que ya estáááááááááá.... ¡Leñe! Ayudita Tío, ¡no me digas que acabas de romperle un brazo a un tío y este quiere vengarse por ello! Bueno, si por casualidad te borra una página entera, me lo dices y yo recupero la información, pero no buelvas a meterte en líos como ese |:/ PD: Antes de que preguntes, la conversación aparece en la actividad reciente, y me inquietó un poco que hablases con "usuario no registrado". No será un B.U.G. ¿Verdad? Garmagic 17:48 3 may 2012 (UTC)